First Date
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Post Original Song. Kurt was pretty sure their first date would be just fine. They'd been getting coffee together for months...so why was he so nervous? Klaine


**Liz wanted me to write a first date fic, because we've never seen it on Glee - also inspired by Sara!**

**GLEE**

"Should I go with the boring blazer tomorrow, or the long sleeve sweater?"

"What about the red sweater vest?"

"Blaine, no one wears the red sweater vest."

"…but I wear it. So does Andrew from English, like, everyday."

"It's very cute of you to think the sweater vest is fashionable, sweetie."

Blaine blinked a few times on the Skype video call, then a wide grin broke out over his face. "You…you called me sweetie."

Kurt paused in his efforts to pick out an outfit for school tomorrow, despite the fact that it was exactly what everyone else would be wearing tomorrow, and looked over at his laptop. His mouth was parted in an "oh" expression. "I…I did. Is that weird?"

"Not at all, surprisingly. I always thought…stuff like that was cheesy. But coming from you…I like it." Blaine was blushing, or maybe it was the bad lighting of his room. "And you should go with your sweater. It makes you look amazing."

"Ok then," said Kurt, putting away the blazer. "I can only assume you're going with the blazer."

"Hey, you love the blazer," said Blaine, in a cute defensive way.

Kurt rolled his eyes; he wouldn't burst his boyfriend's bubble if he could help it.

Boyfriend. Wow.

They'd only been together for a week now, since a few days before Regionals and Kurt still couldn't believe it. He could hold Blaine's hand in the hallway. They would flirt openly in Warbler's practice, then get teased by the other members lightheartedly. It was almost too good to be real.

"Kurt," began Blaine, making Kurt look up from where he was fiddling with his tie for tomorrow.

"Yes?"

"I just…I've been wanting to ask you if you wanted to get dinner on Saturday?" asked Blaine.

"That sounds fine," said Kurt, satisfied with his outfit hanging on his closet door. "Do you want to go to the sandwich place next to the Lima Bean? We could go get coffee before, too."

"No," said Blaine immediately, then he backpedaled. "I mean…I was thinking about someplace more…fancy. Or at least, as fancy as Ohio can get? You know…like a date."

Kurt stopped at his words. Or at least, the last three, which were said with a bashful tone. He looked over to see Blaine nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"A date. Like - an actual date."

"Yeah," laughed Blaine.

"As in…our first date," said Kurt, letting out a long breath.

Blaine nodded and cocked his head to the side slightly. "I guess. I mean, yeah, it would be our first date. But I mean, we've been getting coffee and going to dinner together since we became friends…I don't think it will be too different." Even Blaine didn't seem confident in his words.

"I'd love to," said Kurt quickly.

"Really?" asked Blaine, sitting up straighter.

"Of course. I've been wanting to go out on a date….well, forever. It's just weird to think I actually have someone to go with."

"Same here," said Blaine softly.

After they had said goodnight to each other - Kurt had to start his skin moisturizing routine - Kurt feel back into his bed with a sigh. Blaine was right. This would be just like them having coffee together. Nothing to worry about.

Right.

ooooo

"Is Kurt done getting ready yet?"

"No way. Last time I passed by his door he still had half his closet on his bed."

"Can he even _fit _half his closet on his bed?"

"Oh ha ha," said Kurt, glaring at his dad and step-brother as he made his way down the stairs, making sure his shirt was tucked in correctly.

"It's a valid question, kid," said Burt with a laugh. Then he paused, looking down at his son's outfit. "Aren't those jeans a bit tight?" he asked gruffly.

"They're no tighter than what I usually wear, dad," said Kurt with a shrug.

"Are tight jeans to gay guys as short skirts are for straight guys?" asked Finn, looking up from the television. "Because sometimes I'll get to Rachel's house early and then her dads will tell her to change because her skirt is too short. Or Quinn with her mom. It's totally depressing."

"Shut up, Finn."

"That ain't a bad idea to change," said Burt with a nod. "Don't want to give this Blaine kid the wrong idea."

"Oh god, please don't," said Kurt. "I've been picking out my own clothes since I was 8 years old, dad. Please don't try to say anything about them now, of all times."

From the front of the house the doorbell rang, causing Kurt to jump and take a step toward the door. Burt was also standing and Kurt rounded on him. "Don't you dare start with the Spanish Inquisition. Blaine has been my friend for months now - nothing has changed and so you don't have to interrogate him."

"Nothing has changed except for the fact you guys kiss now."

"Finn, _shut up _or I'll burn your comic books."

Kurt had followed Burt all the way to the front door, which he was now opening with a less than friendly expression. Blaine, who was standing at the doorstep with a wide smile on his face, faltered. "Hello Mr. Hummel," he greeted politely.

"Come in, kid," said Burt. Kurt let out a heavy sigh. He had thought maybe the could skip this, but ever since Kurt had told his dad he was dating Blaine last week, he'd be acting weird. Honestly, Kurt expected it. He was his only child, and he was dating another guy - nothing had ever prepared Burt for this obviously.

"Now Kurt's curfew is midnight, just like it's always been. And I don't want to go up and see either one of you passed out in his bed in the morning, got that?" Burt's eyes were trained solely on Blaine as he said this. Blaine, at least, had the sense to look ashamed.

"_Dad _-"

"Now I want you two to be careful. I know you're going to Breadstix and then to the movies. That's all well and good. Please, just stay in public places. Be mindful when you're walking through parking lots."

"Dad, I don't understand -"

"You're gonna be holding hands, aren't you?" asked Burt, turning to his son. Kurt blushed.

"Well yes, of course -"

"This is Ohio, Kurt," said Burt tiredly. "You're gonna be going to places kids from school will be. You'll be places old couples will be, stuck in their ways. I'm not gonna tell you not to do the things kids do on dates, like hold hands, because that wouldn't be fair. But this being said…people won't like it." Burt turned to Blaine, who was looking at Burt and nodding. "They might say stuff, and you can ignore that, but please be careful so they can't do anything. As long as you're in public, nothing too bad can happen. If you're alone…." Burt let out a heavy sigh. "Just be mindful. Call the police if anything happens. An old buddy of mine is working a shift near the theatre tonight. I gave him a heads up."

"Dad…nothing will happen," said Kurt, after he finally caught on to what his dad was suggesting. "We'll be careful. It's not like we'll be making out at Breadstix, like Brittany does." Kurt blushed even as he said it, careful not to look at Blaine. "We'll make sure not to do anything that will offend people."

"Just being together will offend those people, Kurt," said Burt with disappointment. "That's the sad thing. So be careful."

"Of course," said Kurt quietly. He stepped forward and hugged his dad tightly. When they separated Burt reached out to pat Blaine on the back, somewhat roughly. "Thanks dad."

"Have fun," he said with a nod.

As they walked out to Blaine's car, Kurt reached forward to hold his hand. Blaine looked over with a soft smile, squeezing his hand back.

ooooo

Kurt had been to Breadstix with Blaine a handful of times, but there was always someone else with them. Like Mercedes. Or Rachel. This was just the two of them and suddenly Kurt was completely self-conscious.

They were seated at a small booth and once the hostess left them alone, they smiled across the table at each other before breaking out into giggles. "I can't believe we're on a date," said Blaine with unmasked excitement. "I just - I didn't know this was what I was missing before last week."

Blaine reached over and put his hand over Kurt's, making Kurt's heart jump in his chest. No matter how often they held hands, that rush from the first time Blaine did that, just before they kissed, came back.

"I can't believe it either," said Kurt truthfully. "Mostly I can't believe that…you want to be here with me."

"Of course I do," said Blaine sincerely. "I think it's always been you…is that weird?"

"No. It's sweet of you to say," said Kurt, looking down at his menu and trying to fight his blush.

After they had ordered and gotten talking, they realized that maybe this was exactly like their coffee "dates" had always been. They just talked about what they talked about then, only their hands stayed attached above the table.

"I suspect that maybe we've actually been dating for the last few months," said Blaine with a wide grin. "Just without the fun stuff, like kissing."

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes. "Well that's nice to know."

Blaine smiled, bringing up their interlaced hands to his lips and pressing a kiss to Kurt's knuckles.

"We're in a public place. It's just rude."

Kurt and Blaine's eyes followed the same path to an older man who was walking by their table, talking to what they assumed was his wife, but loud enough for the tables around them to hear.

"I can't believe their kind is allowed here."

Kurt's stomach dropped as he realized - yes, they were talking about them. The woman's eyes found his, full of a cold sort of hostility.

"…ruined a perfectly good evening," the man was still saying, sending his own glare at their table before placing a hand on his wife's back and leading them for the front of the restaurant.

Kurt looked down at their hands, thinking, _they were just holding hands….what's the problem with that_?

"Maybe we should…?" Blaine looked down at their hands himself.

"No. We shouldn't - I mean, it's like my dad said. It doesn't matter what we do. We could be not touching each other at all and people like that will still find a reason to - to - hate us." Kurt swallowed down the tears he really wanted to let out right now. "This is our first date. I want it to be as normal as possible. That means a little PDA, like hand holding."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to apologize for," said Kurt softly. "They were talking about both of us."

"Let's get back to our dinner," said Blaine after a long moment of silence. "Enjoy tonight."

"Yeah."

The rest of dinner went fine. They talked, ignored any passing looks, and just enjoyed each other's company. Blaine insisted on paying, as he always did, and Kurt made him promise not to get his wallet out for the movies at all.

They decided on the newest romantic comedy on the way to the theatre, though they both agreed it looked way too cheesy to be amazing. "But it's a date, so we might as well go all the way with cheesy date stuff," said Blaine with a wide grin.

At the theatre, as was to be expected, they gained a lot of stares. Most of the patrons there on a Saturday night were kids from school or families with younger children. Kurt wasn't sure what was worse - seeing the stares from a few jocks in a McKinley letterman jacket, or mothers making sure their children weren't looking at them.

"Just ignore it," said Blaine, bumping into his shoulder. They hadn't let go of each other's hands since they had entered the theatre.

"Ignore what?" asked Kurt with a grin he was trying to make genuine.

Blaine laughed and nodded, beginning to convince Kurt to get a bag of popcorn. Finally they settled on a small and a large diet coke to share.

They sat in the very back of the theatre, whispering to each other during the previews for the new movies, and Blaine throwing popcorn at Kurt at some point, which started a mini war that wasted a quarter of their popcorn.

Halfway through the movie, Kurt felt a light pressure on his cheek. He looked over, eyes making contact with Blaine's. He light from the movie screen cast long shadows on his face.

"Hi," Blaine said softly.

"Hi," said Kurt.

"I know we can't do the teenage thing where we make out in the back of a movie theatre," said Blaine even quieter. "Because it could end badly…but I just wanted to…"

Then Blaine was leaning in closer to him, pressing a light kiss on Kurt's lips. Like it usually did, the kiss took his breath away.

The kiss lasted for only a moment before Blaine was pulling away. "I just wanted to - just once," he said bashfully.

Kurt nodded - he knew the feeling. He wanted to feel…normal, for just a moment. Blaine smiled softly then crouched down in his chair a bit and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder, making Kurt wonder if this was even real. He was sitting in a movie theatre, on his first day, with his _boyfriend_.

After the movie let out, Blaine and Kurt made sure to follow the big crowd of movie goers out to the parking lot. They had also waited for a close parking space so they weren't walking in the dark for too long.

Blaine drove Kurt straight to his house, since it was only about 15 minutes before midnight. They parked in the quiet driveway and Blaine cut off the engine. He turned a smiled at Kurt before getting out of the car together and linking hands to walk up the driveway.

"This is so…quaint," said Kurt as the turned to look at each other on his doorstep.

"I hope it was a good first day," said Blaine nervously. "I felt like I embarrassed myself. I mean - I really didn't know the top of the salt had been loosened."

Kurt laughed as he remembered Blaine's face as the whole bottle of salt was on his plate. "Yes well, I'm sure that could have happened to _anyone_." Blaine poked his stomach and Kurt chuckled. "It's what you get for adding salt to your food."

Blaine shrugged. Then he dropped Kurt's hand and brought his arms around his waist. Kurt's face heat up but he brought his own arms up around Blaine's neck, sighing as they stepped closer together. Though this…physical side of their relationship was so new, and sometimes Kurt felt uncomfortable being so close to another person…it was so natural at the same time. It felt like Blaine had always been this close.

"I had a great time," said Blaine softly. "I'm just so glad we can do this now…and it's weird to think every time we're getting coffee will actually be a date."

Kurt chuckled. "Unless our friends crash it. I swear, none of the New Directions liked coffee this much last year. Now they're always asking me if they can come along to the Lima Bean."

"They just miss seeing you everyday," said Blaine. "I know I would."

Without another word they closed the distance between them, kissing like they had been wanting to all night, enough to take each other's breath away.

"I should go inside," said Kurt after a few minutes. "God, my dad is probably still up. He probably heard your car and is timing us. I know he does it to Finn sometimes."

Blaine nodded and kissed Kurt once more, wanting to make the night last. "I don't want your dad to kill me. He scares me sometimes."

"He likes you," said Kurt. "I'm sure he would have killed my first date if it wasn't you."

"Well that is comforting."

"It should be," laughed Kurt. He kissed Blaine one more time before stepping back and opening the door. "Bye."

"Bye," said Blaine with a smile and small wave. Kurt watched as he walked back to his car, smiling as he got inside and waved once more before backing up the car down the driveway.

"Hey kid," said Burt as Kurt entered the living room. He looked sleepy, but of course he was still up, like Kurt thought. "How was your date?"

"It was the _best _-"

" - date _ever_," sighed Blaine to himself before reaching over to turn up the radio and sing along loudly, too happy to hold it all in.

"_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream…"_

Fin

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
